A Letter of Apology
by Allyson
Summary: Lucy apologizes on Edmund's behalf


_Narnia_ – A Letter of Apology

By Allyson

(A/N – C. S. Lewis owns all of _Narnia_.)

_My Dearest Lady Lorelei, _

_I hope this letter finds you and your family in good health. It has been an absolute delight having the company of your two youngest for the past week. As always they have been adorably playful._

The sound of crashing china and the pounding of a herd of footsteps brought Susan to the door her chambers in concern. A trail of rose petals, broken stems and the fragile remains of a delicate vase scattered passed her doorway. She glimpsed two small bundles of fluff escape around the corner before Edmund charged after them, looking less like a king and more like a boy from Finchley.

"You rotters!" Edmund growled. "Get back here!"

"Edmund!" scolded Susan, bringing him to a halt. "You can't insult our guests."

"I don't care, I've tried to be polite but it hasn't worked," replied Edmund, stubbornly. "I've had enough. Look what they've done now."

He held up a pillow for Susan's inspection. "They've chewed a hole through it and listen." Edmund shook the pillow twice and Susan tried her best not to giggle. "They've stored acorns in it while I was sleeping. This is the third pillow they've destroyed!"

"They're young, Ed," soothed Susan. "They don't realize you don't find it funny." Before her brother could bite back a retort, she hurriedly reassured him, "I'll speak to them about it."

Grudgingly, Edmund nodded and walked off grumpily. Susan waited till he was out of sight before she finally gave into laughter.

_In particular, young Kit has taken a particular shine to my Royal Brother, Edmund. I believe he will be bereft of Kit's company now that she has returned home to you._

"She's staring at me again," Edmund told his brother through the side of his gritted teeth.

Masked by his move to pick up the salt cellar from the middle of the table, Peter looked over at the tiny chipmunk across the table and grinned. A pile of cushions had been placed onto a chair so that their two little guests could comfortably reach the table top and join in at dinner. Kit ate her food absent-mindedly, her two wide-saucer eyes never leaving Edmund's every move. She leaned forwards to watch him more closely while Edmund involuntarily moved backwards into his chair. He was practically leaning against Peter's side.

"At least she hasn't run across the table to sit on your shoulder like she did yesterday," teased Peter, in a quiet murmur.

Edmund's face flamed in embarrassment and he began to slide further down in his chair, in despair, plotting revenge against his brother.

_It is with regret that I have to inform you that your son, Elvin, had a small accident but was not serious enough to be seen by the Court Doctor. He suffered from some rattled nerves but hopefully has learned an important lesson the next time he wants to take a short-cut._

Lucy and Edmund had been searching for their absent guest for half-an-hour when they stumbled across him near the Castle's vegetable patch.

"Elvin!" cried out Lucy, in despair, rushing over to where the young chipmunk was crying piteously.

Edmund hurried after his sister and rolled his eyes in exasperation at the sight in front of him. Elvin's head was stuck between the metal railings that ran around the vegetable patch.

"Oh, you poor thing," sympathized Lucy. "How are we going to get you out of there?"

"Lu, go to the kitchens and ask if we can borrow some butter or grease," suggested Edmund.

Lucy nodded and ran off on her errand. Edmund eyed the metal bars in contemplation.

"Why have you got your head stuck?" he asked, curiously.

"I wanted to take a short-cut to breakfast," sniffled the young boy.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to be careful?"

"Oh, yes!" agreed Elvin, perking up a bit, though his nodding head was somewhat restricted. "All the time. So did King Peter and Queen Susan."

Edmund smirked in amusement.

Lucy was running back towards them, out of breath, within five minutes. Together, they coated Elvin's fur from below his ears to his shoulder blades with thick yellow butter, despite the constant wriggling from the young impatient chipmunk, before turning him on his side.

"Okay, Lu, you get on the other side of the fence and I'll pull from this side," said Edmund, wiping his greasy fingers down his tunic. "On the count of three. One . . . two . ."

Elvin's head shot out of the bars pulling both Pevensie's off-balance. While Lucy caught herself from falling by grabbing the railing, Edmund fell backwards with a hard thud. Elvin landed on his stomach.

"Ow," groaned Edmund, levering himself up and rubbing his bruised back.

"Are you all right?" asked Lucy, concerned, scrabbling over to their side.

Edmund nodded. "Let's not tell your mother about this," he suggested to Elvin.

Elvin nodded, before trying to lick the butter off his fur and turning a sickly green colour.

"Oh, no, don't do that," Lucy gently chided the chipmunk, cradling Elvin in her arms. "Let's get you in a bath and cleaned up. Your sister won't even suspect anything."

Elvin nodded enthusiastically and cuddled deeper into Lucy's arms. Lucy set off back to the Castle, talking soothingly to their guest.

Edmund flopped back onto the grass and waved an arm in their direction. "I'll catch up later," he called out. "Don't mind me."

_My family and I look forward to visiting you and your home next month. __Regrettably, Edmund will be unable to join us as he has matters of court to attend to and sends his apologies._

"Ed, what are you doing here? This isn't your room."

"It is tonight."

"Why?"

" . . . Kit's sat outside mine . . . Peter, it's not funny."

"Sorry. Kit and Elvin aren't the reason why a trip to the Western borders has suddenly been moved forwards a month earlier, is it?"

"No, of course not. New trade agreements are important and shouldn't be put off."

"Right. So it can't wait until after we've visited Lady Lorelei and her family?"

"Peter. I. Am. Not. Going."

_Love to you all and bestest wishes,_

_Queen Lucy._

The End


End file.
